


Business Or Pleasure?

by monthadog (mysteriousMonarch)



Series: Two Silly Boys and a Silly Girl In Love [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Topping from the Bottom, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousMonarch/pseuds/monthadog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux is out of town on a business trip and is expected to video call Feferi and Eridan to tell them goodnight after a long day apart.  He manages to pick the exact moment things are starting to get heated between his two partners to call and ends up getting more than just goodnight wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business Or Pleasure?

“Have you heard from Sol yet?” Eridan asked as he slid under the covers of the king sized bed he shared with his girlfriend and boyfriend. His boyfriend was currently out of town for business so it was just him and Feferi for the night. As he grabbed his book off the night stand closest to him and opened it up to pick up where he had left off he was reminded of how his relationship used to be back when it was just him and Feferi in their early years of college. Back before the two of them had met Sollux Captor.

“Not yet,” the long haired woman responded. “He’s in a different time zone now, remember?” she looked away from her Facebook page she had up on the laptop that rested on her legs. “You miss him don’t you?” she grinned and teased.

“I most certainly do not,” the blue eyed man huffed turning back to his book. “In fact I’m enjoyin’ a night away from that insufferable lispin’ pile a’ bones. Remind me again why we let him live with us?”

“Because we love him,” Feferi stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend and returned her attention to her computer screen. 

“Well he’d better bloody hurry it up because it’s gettin’ late,” Eridan grumbled.

“Don’t be such a grumpy gills, Erifin,” she chided and referenced their shared love for aquatics. She wouldn’t admit it, but she was starting to feel a bit drowsy. The two of them were sitting up in bed in their pajamas waiting on a Skype call from their out of town boyfriend to say goodnight. Feferi was usually the first out of the three of them to go to bed. She looked over at the distance between herself and the man beside her. “Why don’t you scoot a little closer?” she suggested.

Eridan marked his page and moved across the bed to sit right up against her. “That is a bit better,” he admitted. The large bed was the perfect size for three people to share, but when it was just two it tended to be a bit much. Feferi looked over at Eridan sitting beside her reading his book in his silky dark purple button down pajama top. His brunette hair with the dyed purple streak hung loose and unstyled after his shower from earlier and he faintly smelled like the sea salt bath soap the two of them preferred to use. 

Feferi leaned over to give Eridan’s neck a kiss and he jumped slightly in surprise. He looked over at her wearing her pink fish printed sleepwear with her face bare of makeup and felt the ghost of a smile work its way onto his lips. He always considered himself incredibly lucky to have a woman like Feferi in his life. She was such a gorgeous person inside and out. He marked his page again and closed his book to set it aside then turned more towards her to capture her lips in a kiss. 

The long haired woman happily accepted the kiss and returned it with fervor. After a few moments she pulled away to set the laptop further down the bed to free her legs from supporting the device and curled up closer to Eridan. When she returned her lips to his mouth she was greeted with his tongue and moaned softly into the kiss. Already she was starting to feel more awake. Eridan reached over one of his hands to cup her breast through her pajama top and she leaned into his touch. In return, she slid a dainty hand under the covers to his lap and stroked him through his pants until he was fully erect.

Eridan pushed his hand under his girlfriend’s clothing to grope her bare breast and roll her hardened nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Feferi moaned again into the increasingly sloppy kiss and moved her lips away once more to remove her sleep shorts underneath the covers and toss them over the side of the bed. Eridan immediately decided to take advantage of the easier access now granted to him and let his hand travel down from her breast, lightly across her stomach, and over her lacy pink and white panties. He brushed his fingers against her clit through the lace and cloth and felt the dampness there. Feferi hummed in approval and brought her hand back to her boyfriend’s lap to tease his cock through his pants.

Eridan had just slipped a finger into Feferi’s panties to slide across her wet clit when the sound of an incoming Skype call caught their attention. “Fuck,” Eridan groaned and had to withdraw his hand from Feferi so she could lean down to grab the laptop and move it closer. As she did that, the Aquarius took it upon himself to pull his pajama top over his head and toss it to the end of the bed. He wiggled out of his silky pants as well and gave them the same treatment. He scooted back over to the woman beside him now only wearing his boxer briefs over his straining erection. She gave him an approving look before finally answering the call.

“Sollux!” she greeted excitedly and settled back into a more comfortable position. It was difficult to keep much of Eridan in frame on the camera with the laptop sitting on her lap. She reached back over to continue stroking Eridan discretely under the covers. 

“Hey FF,” Sollux responded from the other end of the video call. He looked like he was also sitting in bed leaning back against the white pillows that were common in hotel rooms. “Is it cold over there? Holy shit,” he teased in his lisping voice and laughed playfully. Feferi looked confused for a moment before Eridan cut in. 

“He means he can see your nipples, Fef,” the blue eyed man said. She pulled his dick out of his underwear and gave him a hard pump to quiet him.

“Hey ED,” Sollux greeted after he heard the other man’s voice.

“’Evenin’ Sol,” Eridan replied casually. His face was a bit flushed and his lips were swollen from kissing. Then again, Feferi was nearly in the same state.

“I’m sure you don’t mind seeing my nipples either way,” Feferi finally said and stuck her chest out more to emphasize her point. Eridan looked over at her hungrily and Sollux licked his lips in that way he did whenever he was weighing his options.

“You do have some great nipples,” Sollux agreed. Feferi giggled at that and slowed her pace on Eridan to frustrating levels.

“How’d it go today?” she asked. Eridan tried to use the lumpiness of the blankets to disguise his hand sliding back over to the front of Feferi’s panties.

“I had to look professional in front of a table full of company big wigs as I held their hands and walked them through the website they asked me to design for them like they were a bunch of toddlers,” Sollux sighed irritably.

“You’re welcome for the clothes by the way,” Eridan spoke up.

“Yeah, whatever. I spilled coffee on the pants,” the heterochromatic man retorted.

“Are you bein’ fuckin’ serious right now?” Eridan snapped and Feferi gave him a few solid strokes to calm him down. 

“You have like six other pairs of dress pants, ED. I don’t even know why you care so much. Does Starbucks make their employees wear dress pants to work when they have fancy art degrees?”

“That’s enough you two,” Feferi interrupted. “Now is not the time.” She turned her full attention to Eridan for a moment to comfort him. Her hand moved on his cock in a steady pace and she pressed kisses to his lips and jaw. “Don’t worry about that right now alright?” she soothed. Eridan was the only one out of the three of them that hadn’t been able to get a job in his field of study after college. He was stuck with a customer service job making coffee for people while both of his significant others made twice as much as he did.

Sollux had known he crossed the line with his last comment, but his day had been long and he was tired. He stepped away from his laptop to make a quick cup of noodles while Feferi did damage control. He sat back down on the hotel bed with his sodium rich food and took a few bites before looking back to the screen.

“Sorry Eridan,” Sollux apologized quietly. “I shouldn’t have said that.” He looked at his boyfriend on the screen and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. The Aquarius’s face was flushed and he had that look that he usually got when he was really turned on but trying to remain in control of himself. He looked at Feferi’s face and realized that she also looked a bit flustered. “What have you two been doing?” he asked before noticing the slight movement under the covers in front of both of them. “You guys are jacking each other off aren’t you?” he accused.

“Sorry Sollux,” Feferi said sheepishly. “We were just getting into it right before you called.” Eridan took that moment to slip one of his fingers underneath her panties and worked it between her lips to push at her wet entrance. She gasped softly and parted her legs more to allow him easier access. Sollux felt the blood burn in his cheeks and shifted slightly where he sat.

“You guys don’t really have to hide it, you know,” Sollux suggested slowly as he played with his plastic fork in his noodles. “It’s not like I haven’t seen both of you before.” 

“We just didn’t want to be rude since you’re away from home and we should be using this opportunity to talk to you instead of ignoring you for each other,” Feferi said in a somewhat breathy tone as Eridan worked his fingers inside her.

“I wouldn’t mind,” Sollux smirked. “As long as I get to watch.” Eridan’s face darkened with a blush at the proposition and Feferi gave a wide grin.

“We could do that,” she said with a smile and turned back to cover Eridan’s lips with her own in another searing kiss. As they moved their mouths together Feferi let go of Eridan’s dick and he withrew his hand from her. They broke apart and Feferi set the laptop aside so she could crawl out from under the covers. Sollux watched as she crawled over to the computer in her thin pajama top and pink and white lace panties. Her long hair fell over her shoulders as she adjusted the screen to properly show herself and Eridan. “How’s that?” she asked as she backed up a bit to test out the new angle.

“It’s great,” Sollux told her. It looked like she had set the laptop up near the foot of the bed to give herself and Eridan plenty of room. Eridan had pushed the covers off of himself to sit on top of them and Sollux could see the other man’s erection already pulled out of his underwear. The computer nerd set his cup of noodles down on the night stand beside him as he was too distracted to eat at that moment. 

Feferi sat up on her knees as she pulled her pajama top over her head. Eridan decided to just go ahead and remove his boxer briefs altogether and tossed them to the foot of the bed with the rest of his clothes.

“Like what you see, Sol?” the Aquarius asked in an arrogant way.

“Fuck yes I do,” Sollux answered desperately ignoring the attitude. “I really wish I was there with you guys.”

“When you get back we’ll have to make it up to you,” Feferi promised as she shimmied out of her lacy lingerie. She moved on her knees closer to Eridan until their bodies were pressed together. Their mouths connected again and Eridan brought both his hands up to grope Feferi’s breasts. They were close enough that when the Pisces parted her legs slightly the erection that had been pressing against her thight was able to fit underneath her. She ground her hips down to slide her wet clit against the hardened length. Eridan moaned quietly and worked his girlfriend’s nipples between his fingers. 

Sollux felt his own erection straining against the confines of his clothing and had to adjust himself into a more comfortable position. He watched attentively as his girlfriend continued to slide herself over their boyfriend’s dick. Feferi began working her hands up Eridan’s body to rest them on his shoulders.

“Let’s be sure to give Sollux a good show since he can’t be here with us,” she purred and pushed down on Eridan’s shoulders to give him a hint at where she wanted him to go. He brought his hands away from her breasts and lowered his body to sit back down on the bed instead of standing on his knees. Feferi pushed him flat on his back to lay him down with his head on the pillows. “Good, now spread your legs so Sollux can see everything,” she prompted. Eridan swallowed and did as he was told. Sollux’s view now was of Eridan’s ass, balls, and erection being the main focus on the camera as the Aquarius lay on his back with the laptop between his ankles. 

Feferi crawled on top of Eridan to straddle him facing the camera. She scooted down close to her boyfriend’s dick and he pushed her long hair to the side to allow a better view of her back as she moved on him. The Pisces guided herself onto the cock in front of her and moaned as she felt it entering her body. Eridan let out a pleased noise as well as he felt himself pushing deeper into the moist warmth. Sollux watched his computer screen intently and bit his lower lip in arousal with Feferi impaled herself on Eridan’s stiff member. He unzipped his pants and freed himself from the confines of his boxers well aware that he was beginning to stroke himself on full display of the camera. 

Feferi moaned Sollux’s name when she saw that he was beginning to jerk off to the sight of her riding Eridan in the reverse cowgirl position. The Aquarius couldn’t see his boyfriend on the computer screen but was rather enjoying the sight of his girlfriend’s ass bouncing on his lap and the feel of her hands on his thighs. He placed his hands on her curvy hips and thrust his hips up wanting to bury himself deeper inside her. The long haired woman closed her eyes and called out loudly in pleasure. Sollux let out a breathy moan of his own as he worked his hand over his erection and imagined that he was with his partners on their bed. Sometimes Feferi would ride Eridan in the same position she was currently in but she would lay more on his chest and Sollux would get between Eridan’s legs to push himself inside the curvy woman alongside Eridan’s cock.

Eridan panted in pleasure as he continued to thrust his hips up to sync with Feferi’s movements. Sollux stroked himself faster to the full view of his girlfriend’s breasts bouncing with her body as well as Eridan’s erection penetrating her. 

“Fuck, this is hot,” Sollux moaned as he felt himself getting closer to the edge.

“Are you going to come for us, Sollux,” Feferi managed to tease through her panting. Eridan moaned at the mental image of Sollux coming all over his own hand in a sticky mess and he pushed his hips up against Feferi harder. The Pisces called out loudly when Eridan’s cock hit her deep in just the right spot. She reached down to finger her slick clit. “Keep doing that Eridan, please,” she begged. The Aquarius obeyed and with only a few more hard thrusts he could feel the heat around him contracting in orgasm as Feferi shook and cried out. 

Sollux groaned as he released into his hand shortly after watching Feferi orgasm. He breathed heavily as he kept his eyes focused on the computer screen to watch Eridan continue thrusting through their girlfriend’s post orgasm sensitivity until his muffled voice could be heard stammering, “F- fuck.” Eridan went still as he climaxed deep inside Feferi’s body. The woman gasped at the feeling of being filled as Eridan lowered his hips and slid out of her Sollux could see the thick white remnants Eridan had left inside her beginning to leak out. 

“I wasn’t really expecting this when I called you guys,” Sollux grinned and leaned over to the small table beside his hotel bed for a tissue to clean himself up with. Feferi and Eridan crawled into relaxed positions to sit up in bed and continue their video call with the Gemini. They didn’t bother redressing just yet and leaned into each other to share a deep kiss.

“We weren’t either,” Feferi giggled once she had settled back against the pillows.

“Think you’ll be up for round two tomorrow night when I get home?” Sollux asked as he waggled his eyebrows at the camera. 

“Oh my god, Sol this is about your fetish with the number two isn’t it?” Eridan rolled his eyes.

“Maybe,” the programmer shrugged. “ I do have two partners for a reason,” he said and stuck his tongue out. Feferi burst into a fit of laughter and curled up against Eridan’s bare chest to comfort him.

“We would love to have a round two,” she said sincerely. 

“Good because ED looked pretty hungry when he saw me cleaning off my hand,” Sollux smirked and watched his boyfriend’s face begin to darken.

“I w-wasn’t-”

“We can’t wait to see you tomorrow, Sollux!” Feferi silenced Eridan’s stammering by placing her hand over his mouth. “Sleep well,” she sing songed.

“Good night,” Sollux told them both and the call ended after Feferi waved and disconnected. The Gemini picked up his now cold cup of noodles and began to eat with a smile on his face. He couldn’t wait to get back home the next day. Not just for the sex, but because he couldn’t think of any other people he could possibly love more than his bubbly girlfriend and overly dramatic boyfriend.


End file.
